Beyond All Limits
by Bozphin
Summary: Sequel to 'LMN'. Kay, Matt, and Mail join their parents in the fight for justice as L, Nil, Mello, Meek and Near take on a case that could bring them 'Beyond' their limits.


**A/N - **Alright, I'm prepared to get my gears switched into overdrive. Death Note story will come first. I don't know if any of my reviewers are interested in my other stories, but I actually have a Harry Potter story and an Inuyasha story that I have started and if you would like to read either just let me know so that I can start on that one when I finish this one. :)

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Death Note... Some of the characters are my OC's, but they do not compare to the awesomeness of the actual characters.

**Beyond All Limits**

**By: Bozphin**

**Chapter 1: Storm**

Darkness shrouded the building as a certain black haired insomniac sat in front of a computer monitor running through pictures of crime scenes and lists of evidence. He was the only one awake at three o'clock in the morning still working on a rather interesting case.

The detective was looking into a series of murders that involved thirteen females of varying ages. In fact, there was quite an age gap between the youngest victim at age ten and the oldest victim of fourty eight. With that in mind, the only thing he could surmise would be that the man or woman who was behind these injustices had a grudge against the female gender.

Although he had gone through every scrap of evidence available to him, which was very little, he hadn't been able to find a motive or a pattern in the killings, other then they were all girls. Also the murderer had a habit of cutting off the victims left ring finger. The weapon of choice...

A flash of lightning halted L's thoughts, which annoyed him greatly, and not long after, a rumbling thunder shook the windows of the building they called headquarters.

Moments later Naomi walked in with a tray of doughnuts, coffee, sugar cubes for L and tea for herself. "Maybe you should take a break." She suggested. L took a doughnut from the tray greatfully and after taking a bite he placed his glazed lips to his hers, knowing perfectly well that she hated it when he did such things.

Naomi frowned at him as he licked his lips clean and then placed a whisper of a kiss on her hand where a golden ring glimmered back at him. "Any luck on the 'Heart Breaker' case?" The newspaper had given his killer the name for the symbolism of cutting off the victims finger where a marriage ring would sit.

"Not as of yet." L said a little reluctantly as he began adding sugar cubes to his coffee. "How is yours coming along?" There was another flash of lightning followed by thunder.

Naomi frowned again. "I WILL figure this out.", was all she said as she sipped her tea determined to find out who was behind the massive amounts of house fires in Japan. Thirty two fires and nine deaths were the numbers she was forced to work with. "We have several suspects, which leads me to believe that whoever is behind this is working behind the scenes and sending out the hired help to do his dirty work." The two sat in silence for a few moments as L tested the sweetness of his coffee. He made a sour face and added two more cubes.

"Aunt Nil?" Naomi turned to see Mail standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern. The seven year old ran to her with wide eyes as another clash of thunder hummed through the building. Naomi rubbed his head affectionately and set him in her lap. "You know, at your age, your mom was afraid of thunder as well." She said trying to calm him down as she had calmed Mellie when she was little. "Is Matt alright?" Mail nodded.

"He's still sleeping."

"I should check on Kay." L said as he stood up into his hunched position. When he was out the door Naomi took the bowl of sugar cubes and dumped them into L's coffee.

"I don't know why he insists on putting them in two at a time when he always ends up putting them all in anyways." She stirred the coffee and let it sit for the dark haired detective.

L pushed the door to his daughter's room open slowly, so as not to disturb her. His caution was wasted, since he found her small nine year old silhouette standing at the window. L walked over and crouched next to her. "Can't sleep?"

Kay looked at him with her wide blue eyes. "I am facing my fear like mommy said I should do."

L put a thumb to his lips in wonder. "You have a fear of thunder?"

"No, daddy." She said like he just didn't understand. "Thunder is just noise...like Matsuda." L smiled at her explanation. "Lightning is scarey... but mommy says that it is almost impossible for someone to be struck by it. She also said that it would make me feel better if you told me the stastistics of someone being struck by lightning." She said pronouncing statistics wrong. L smiled again and looked out her window.

"There is about .001 chance that you will be struck by lightning my little one." The two continued to watch the lightning until it had all disappeared.

"Daddy?"

"Yes." He looked at her and found her staring.

"I'm glad you are my daddy." She smiled and hugged his arm.

L looked back out the window remembering the first moment he saw her in the hospital. "I'm glad as well."

* * *

_(-B Sorry if you already read the first chapter of this story, but I decided to go a different direction with this and make the kids younger then they were. I hope you will like it anyways, and don't worry, the story will get better. :) I would really love to know what you think. B-)_


End file.
